


Development Issues

by Abbyromana



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbyromana/pseuds/Abbyromana
Summary: Sometime after leaving Messaline, Jenny begins to realise just how different she is and worries whether these changes are good or bad.





	Development Issues

When Jenny was alone in her space ship, she missed her father the most. She wondered where he was at and what he was doing. She wondered if he was thinking about her.

In those quiet, star-filled moments, with only her fleeting, random thoughts to keep her company, she pondered searching for him. Of course, she had to keep reminding herself that was impossible. He travelled not only throughout all of space but time as well. As many times before, she quickly dismissed that idea. Her chance of meeting him again was impossible. To even have a shot, she'd need her own time traveling ship.

Despite that, Jenny wanted to find him, but not so much for his company or some childish wish to have her only parent by her side. No, she wanted him to help her, to explain why she was changing, explain why all of these peculiar things kept happening to her. She wanted to know why she was so different from every other being that she encountered.

Ever since she’d come back from the dead, Jenny noticed these startling differences.

Her senses were heightened beyond comprehension. Her eyesight was far keener than any other human. Her sense of taste and smell were stronger, giving her a more vivid spectrum of her environment as well as with the food she ate. More than that, she swore she could even feel the planet rotating on its axis and around its solar system’s star or stars. When she tried to focus herself on this sensation, she nearly threw up due to the unsettling sensation. That’s why she tried to ignore it.

Still, it didn’t end there. She found that her hunger and need for sleep seemed to be almost non-existent. She ate maybe once a day, but rarely felt hungry or tired. In fact, she found that exhaustion only happened maybe every ten or twelve days. She’d seen a few medical people on other worlds about these issues, but none could explain why her body was acting this way. In fact, more than a few had been overly concerned. She got the feeling some of those wanted to study her like some lab rat. She had to make more than one quick escape. Despite that, none of them had been even remotely helpful. She actually started to worry that she might be ill, but how could she know?

Her father once again sprang to mind.

The concern of illness only grew worse when she started to her the voices. Well, as she slowly learned, they were the telepathic thoughts transmitted from those around her. They appeared primarily to be surface thoughts and strong feelings from those relatively close to her. The one time, she tried to concentrate on those telepathic thoughts, they nearly overwhelmed her. She had fallen unconsciousness, only to wake up amongst strangers. The wave of voices terrified her, nearly deafening her mind and thoughts.

That’s why she often spent most of her time lately in her ship, only leaving it when it was necessary. Jenny wondered if these changes, perhaps illness, were the process of her becoming like her father, becoming a female Time Lord. Still, she wasn’t sure.

_Sickness or development?_

That’s why her father was once again consuming her thoughts. She was becoming more and more certain that she needed to be there for her, to help her, and to explain all of this to her. Still, she knew the chance of finding him was practically impossible.

“There’s got to be a time ship out there, at least half as good as Dad’s,” Jenny said absentmindedly to herself, before sighing, “I must find it before I go mad... or worse.”

With her mind made up, she directed her ship to the nearest planet, hoping it might give her a new lead to a time ship.


End file.
